


Too Much Time Together

by IzzN2Punk



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Gen, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ALL 3 GAMES, Screenplay/Script Format, scriptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzN2Punk/pseuds/IzzN2Punk
Summary: A tribute to the Mother series that ties all three stories together, following the themes of found family and characters being connected to the villains that are found throughout the series.
Relationships: But nothing romantic tbh, Canon Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Too Much Time Together

Part one- _Instrumental_  
(As the song starts Mary and George are seen outside, staring upwards at something with disbelief and horror. The shot moves to face the opposite direction, showing the couple are below a UFO. When the beat starts, Mary and George disappear in a flash of bright light, and the shot cuts to Ninten, who is using a baseball bat to fight the possessed lamp in his house. He dodges a few attacks before finally smashing the lamp)

Part 2- _You don't know any of my friends, we're better off without them_  
(Ninten is walking through a cave, kicking a rock aimlessly. As he kicks it too far, he looks up and sees the Magicant rock alone at the end of the cave)

Part 3- _I'm trying to keep up with the latest trends_  
(Ninten approaches the Magicant rock, looking curious. As he touches it, he's enveloped in bright light)

Part 4- _You pulled me up so quick that I got the bends_  
(When the light fades away, Ninten looks around, amazed to find himself in Magicant. His gaze finally settles on something, and the shot moves to face the opposite direction, showing Ninten looking at Mary's Castle)

Part 5- _This must be_  
(The next shot is divided into 3 screens, that start off blank, but whenever a word is said a screen shows a scene. The first screen shows Lloyd in a trashcan, staring at Ninten's extended hand with suspicion but hope. The second screen shows Ninten offering Ana her lost hat back. The third screen shows Teddy and Ninten shaking hands)

Part 6- _Love_  
(The three screens show Lloyd, Ana and Teddy beaming)

Part 7- _You're the only one that I'm thinking of_  
(The three screens are suddenly bordered by thought bubble cloud. The shot zooms out to reveal the thought bubble belongs to Ninten, who is deep in thought)

Part 8- _People say that we don't need to rush_  
(Ninten is pulled out of his thoughts by Ana, who nudges him with her elbow. He looks towards her, and she points ahead at a Starman)

Part 9- _I don't care, you're my first crush_  
(Ninten grins cockily and pulls out his baseball bat, while Ana and Lloyd bring out a frying pan and a bottle rocket. All three run towards the Starman. The screen turns black at the end)

Part 10- _We spend too much time together_  
(Ninten, Ana and Lloyd are seen fighting a group of enemies, looking battered and scared)

Part 11- _I wanna be with you forever_  
(Scene cuts to Eve self-destructing to save Ninten and his friend's lives. Their expressions range from horror to sobbing)

Part 12- _But we need space, you should stay at your place_  
(Ninten and his friends are looking up at something, looking grim and afraid. The shot revolves to show they are in front of Mt. Itoi. The shot then pans up to the peak of the mountain, revealing a pitch-black sky and a crescent moon)

Part 13- _Hey look, honey, yeah there's the moon. This is gonna be over soon_  
(The sky lightens into a dark blue, and the crescent becomes a half-moon. The shot pans out again to reveal that Ness and his friends are camping out in front of Mt. Itoi. They're all sitting around a campfire, roasting food)

Part 14- _So many of the things you do_  
(Jeff seems to be listening to Poo while also working on an invention. Paula notices that Ness is staring intently at some bacon that's cooking, his shoulders tense and hands made into fists. Paula uses her PSI to see what he's thinking)

Part 15- _Annoy me like they never used to_  
(Ness is showing confronting Porky at Fourside. Porky sneers as he has Ness thrown out of the mayor's office, Ness looking deeply hurt, is if he suddenly seems to realize that Porky truly isn't his friend anymore)

Part 16- _Your touch used to be loving, now it just feels smothering_  
(Ness is jolted out of his thoughts by Paula, who is sitting next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. When he looks up at her with a few tears in his eyes, he sees that she's crying as well. Paula suddenly moves in and hugs him, which he is too startled to return)

Part 17- _Something changed, no ones to blame_  
(Paula says this to Ness, which causes him to look tired)

Part 18- _I'd try to talk it out but I don't think you want to_  
(After a second, Ness returns the hug, his eyes closing. The shot zooms out a little to show Jeff and Poo are observing the scene with concern. The background disappears behind the characters)

Part 19- _So many things inside_  
(The characters start floating up, moving around as if they are in space. They float into a fog, and they come out as robots in the cave of the past)

Part 20- _So many dark secrets that you don't want me to find. It doesn't help that_  
(Ness and friends are seen fighting the first form of Giygas, Porky taunting them. Suddenly the devil machine seems to start cracking)

Part 21- _We spend too much time together, I wanna be with you forever_  
(Giygas' final form bursts from the machine, engulfing the room. The heroes are overwhelmed and powerless, seeming to shut down when faced with the power of Giygas)

Part 22- _But we need space, you should stay at your place_  
(Paula cries out a prayer into the darkness, and the rest of the party joins in, the sound reminiscent of a melody. The shot cuts to Giygas' distorted body, he seems struck with a memory)

Part 23- _We spend too much time alone, when we're not together we talk on the phone_  
(Giygas becomes undistorted as he's shown staring with distress at Ninten, Ana, and Lloyd as they sing his mother's melody)

Part 24- _Yeah we need space, you should stay at your place_  
(As Giygas dissolves into tears, he distorts back into his final form, and overwhelmed with the prayers and the memory of a song, dissolves into nothingness)

Part 25- _Instrumental_  
(The instrumental is divided by the 4 repeating beats. The first showing Ness and his friends waking up in Saturn valley, the second shows Porky time traveling into the future, the third shows Lucas and Claus playing together, and the last one shows Lucas watching Claus run away to get revenge on the Drago for killing their mother)

Part 26- _I wrote you a letter, I don't know why but it made me feel better_  
(Lucas is shown placing sunflowers on his mother's grave, Kumatora, Duster, and Boney watching from a respectful distance. Lucas turns and starts to walk away with his friends)

Part 27- _I haven't seen you for a year, and I just wanna make one thing clear_  
(As the group walks off, Lucas thinks about Claus' disappearance. Kumatora puts her hand in Lucas' hair, giving him a sympathetic smile, and he smiles back thankfully)

Part 28- _We spend too much time together, I wanna be with you forever_  
(Lucas and his friends are seen dangling on a ladder from an airship. Lucas is staring up at the Masked man, who is looking back with a blank expression)

Part 29- _But we need space, you should stay at your place_  
(Just as the Masked man moves his hand is if to reach out to Lucas, the group loses their grip, and plummets down and into the clouds)

Part 30- _We spend too much time alone, when we're not together we talk on the phone_  
(Falling past the clouds Lucas and his friends are suddenly floating downward through a nightmare of hallucinations on tanetane island. As a particularly malicious Claus taunts Lucas, Duster and Kumatora pull him closer)

Part 31- _Yeah we need space, you should stay at your place_  
(Cut to Lucas and friends standing in front of Porky, Lucas' face filled with pure rage. The party charges towards Porky and the boss fight against him begins)

Part 32- _Instrumental_  
(Ninten is shown standing before Giygas, and then shown standing transparently beside Ness as Ness fights Giygas' final form. Ninten disappears and Ness's transparent form stands beside Lucas as Lucas fights Porky. As Porky seals himself away in the absolutely safe capsule, Lucas goes into the next room. The last shot is of Lucas standing before the Masked man)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I just love Earthbound my guys ;-;


End file.
